Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by bluepen113
Summary: [oneshot]In a rainy night in Central, Roy Mustang bumps into the one person he yearned to be with. Winry X Roy. Contains mature content.


_**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist or the song 'Fumbling Towards Ecstasy' by Sarah MacLachlan. Just the story. This is not a songfic.

Warning: Contains sexual content in the middle of one shot.

It was early evening in Central and the clouds were becoming darker as Roy Mustang was walking home. His dark eyes quickly took notice, so he promptly quickened his pace. His efforts were futile however, for mere seconds later drizzle came down and quickly became a downpour.

Spouting colorful words that would make even a sailor blush, Roy quickened his pace yet again, hoping to get home before he got completely drenched. Of course, this was wishful thinking. The thick material of his uniform was adding weight to him and it was making Roy pace more sluggish than he wanted it to be.

As he turned a corner, Roy was jarred out of his dark thoughts as he collided with something. The force of the collision caused Roy to stumbling, and in seconds he was staring blearily up at the sky, his back pressed against the pavement. Feeling slightly dizzy from the collision, Roy slowly sat up, and as he did he heard moaning from something near. Turning his attention to the person, he prepared some colorful lines to say to them. That is until he recognized who the culprit actually was.

"Mustang…," her voice murmured silently in tremulous tone, blue eyes tinted with surprise.

"…Winry?" he asked a bit confused. As he looked at her, he noted that she had been crying, because her eyes were abnormally red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tear streaks that couldn't have been from the rain.

After a brief pause wherein the two stared dumbly at each other, Roy finally remembered where they were and quickly stood and offered her his hand. Winry looked at the offered hand then looked at his eyes, unreadable as usual.

"It's best that we be indoors now." He said in his monotone voice.

Realizing that he was right, Winry pushed away her thoughts. Gratefully, she took his gloved one and pulled her up to stand. Soon after, the two ran down the block and Roy breathed a sigh of absolute relief as he saw his house come to view. Quickly he pulled out his key and unlocked his door and motioned Winry inside the house.

Once inside, Roy closed and locked his door and he noticed a shivering blond next to him. He turned his full attention to her then he too was slightly shivering himself. As he peeled off his blue uniform jacket, Winry couldn't help but notice that Roy was standing in front of her with his clothes clinging snuggly to his body. Her eyes wandered over him appreciatively as she took in his revealed muscled frame.

Roy's voice broke her daydream. "You're shaking like a leaf."

She blinked and looked up into his eyes, as a blush crept upon her cheek. "You think?" she voiced sarcastically.

Ignoring her comment Roy went on. "I'll try to find you something dry to wear, just a second."

He soon disappeared down a hallway, and moments later returned holding a pile of clothes. He himself had changed, and now wore a black sleeveless cotton shirt and dry slacks. Winry stood and took the offered clothes gratefully.

"It's the smallest sized clothes I could find."

Winry couldn't help but blush slightly when she saw that he had brought her a plain white shirt and boxers, but she nodded in understanding just the same.  
After showing Winry to the bathroom for her to change, Roy busied himself with making some hot tea to warm their bones.

After changing, Winry hung her wet clothes up over the shower and then walked back out to the living room to find Roy was no longer there. Before she could wonder where he had gone, however, she heard a tea kettle go off in what she guessed was the kitchen. A second later, Roy entered the living room with a tray laden with steaming tea.

Seeing Winry in wearing his boxers and shirt, Roy almost dropped the cups of tea.

The t-shirt was too large on her, as expected, and one of her slender shoulders was bare. The boxers were barely visible under the long t–shirt, and left a good amount of her long shapely legs visible.

Forcing himself to breath, he slowly walked up to Winry, handing her a cup of tea and the two sat down on the couch. Thanking him, she smiled then blow at the tea then took a tentative sip and the two fell into an uneasy silence.

Noticing that the blonde was unusually quiet, Roy looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong? Are you sick, Miss Rockbell?" He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Slightly shaking from the cold (her hair was still very damp) and something else, Winry slowly raised her head to look at him. Something clenched inside as he saw tears forming in her eyes. He sincerely doubted Winry Rockbell would cry over something insignificant as wet clothes, so he quickly assumed that this was a much larger problem.

Roy thought fleetingly that perhaps Ed would know what was bothering her, but stopped.

_Wait a minute, he's here in Central with Al. Why isn't she with him?_

A small ray of understanding hit Roy and his eyes softened slightly.

Seeing his worry, Winry put a pale hand on top of his briefly and then removed it to wipe her tears, muttering something to herself.

Roy could vaguely make out the words 'jerk' and 'selfish bastard'. He removed his hand from her shoulder and looked at her.

"What exactly were you doing outside in that downpour without an umbrella, and in tears no less?" he asked straightforward, but his voice remained gentle.

She sighed sadly, looking at her tea cup, and her shivering stopped. "Edward…" she muttered with a bitter tone.

Roy sighed in utter annoyance. This wasn't the first time Winry had been reduced to tears over that boy, and Roy felt it was getting a bit out of hand.

"Edward said something that upset you again?"

Winry looked up at Roy. Sure this wasn't the first time Roy found her in tears, but this was different. "Sorta, Roy."

"You want to talk about it?" Roy voiced carefully.

Winry's eyes saddened a bit but she nodded at the question.

"Ed was being the ungrateful brat as usual."

Roy scoffed at the comment. "That's not surprising; it's the one thing he's really good at."

She chuckled softly at his smart remark before continuing.

"He was upset that I wanted to see him. He said that all I cared about was fixing automail, dismantling anything, and that I was an annoying tag along. All I wanted to do was to help Ed and Al but…" she stopped, trying to stop a sob that was coming to break out.

"I mean… it's just me. Grandma's died, and even my dog Den is gone. I really thought Ed would appreciate that I need to be with somebody I know but he just grinds that in the dirt."

Roy sighed at Edward's immaturity.

"Winry, you know how he is better than anyone except maybe Alphonse, and you know he really doesn't think those things about you. The real problem is, is that he is emotionally stunted. He may be twenty-one, but he really hasn't changed much. He's a genius at alchemy but naïve when it comes to more personal or," he paused thinking of the right word, "sensual, things."

Roy took a knowing sip of tea and Winry bobbed her head in agreement. She couldn't help but feel awe at how well the Flame really knew Ed, a thought that would make Edward feel very resentful towards Roy.

The silence took place again. Roy, thinking that the matter is over, began to sip his tea more casually. Then Winry spoke abruptly, making Roy stop.

"I told him why I've been following him to Central."

He looked up at her, putting the half finished tea on an end table. "Oh?" he asked curiously as he straightened himself. Roy's breath hitched as he waited for her to continue.

"I told him…" she started but she was shifting on the cushions under the scrutinizing gaze of Roy Mustang.

Seeing that she was a bit uncomfortable, he softened his gaze and put a comforting hand on hers, which was resting on her knees. She blushed brightly at the large hand completely covering her small hand. Slowly, her blue orbs with his dark colored ones.

"I told him that I loved him," she murmured quietly, hoping that Roy wouldn't hear her.

She put her cup of tea at the end table along with Roy's.

"And what did he say?" he asked carefully, feeling a subtle twinge of jealousy but keeping it out of his voice.

"He just panicked. He said that what I feel is just an infatuation of the automail I made for him. I couldn't even finish what I was saying because I was so angry with him. Then slapped him and I ran out of there, not caring that it was raining. To be honest I didn't even notice it was until I was sitting in a puddle." She smiled sadly at this. "I've just got to face it; no one really wants me around. Not even the ones I thought of as family."

Roy's lips were set in a thin line. That midget was even more immature then he thought. There were plenty of better ways of handling love than flying off the handle.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by Winry's sobbing.

_This was dangerous territory,_ he thought, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation. But Roy was not about to let a woman sit in pain without trying his hand at helping her. So, ever so slowly, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Winry buried her face against his shoulder, her body shaking with sobs.

"You know," he chuckled into her hair, trying to cheer her up, "I can fry his ass into charcoal briquettes. We can have shrimp flambé for dinner." Without thinking, his hand gently began rubbing her back in a calming manner.

Winry chuckled, but it came out as a choked sob. She knew that he was trying to cheer her up, and she was grateful he cared enough to try. Even if everyone knew teasing the short alchemist was Roy's favorite past time.

Lifting her head, she peeked up at him. The rain has subsided minutes ago but she didn't want to get back to the hotel where Ed and Al were staying. She didn't feel she was ready to face _him_.

Roy was looking at the view outside and the moonlight made Roy seem younger, calm, and he has a regal air about him. She blushed at his radiantly handsome looks.

Roy noticed Winry's eyes on his face and he turned his head slightly to look at her. He couldn't understand why Edward would reject this soulful, beautiful…

_Wait, beautiful?_ He thought in surprise.

He truthfully couldn't deny that he had have feelings for the young woman. Her bright blue eyes shown with pure emotion and her sunny blonde hair…he imagined it would feel like fine silk. She deserved better than to think she worthless.

"Winry, you shouldn't waste your time with that insensitive little jerk. And never say that no one cares about you. I know that Ed has his odd ways of caring for someone but he does care nevertheless. I know for certain that Alphonse cares about you, my subordinates care about you as well. And if Ed doesn't see that he needs you, then forget him. You deserve better anyways." Roy said sincerely.

She stared at him and felt her heart swell. After hearing about the man's womanizing reputation, she was skeptical about whether or not he was honest about the conversations they shared before. Because the boys were always in Central, she had been able to build a friendly relationship with the Flame alchemist, and found, regardless of what Edward had to say about the man, he was actually a kind person. Not once had he been dishonest to her and he would never hurt her intentionally, so she doubted he would start now.

Suddenly, a random and sudden idea popped into Winry's mind. She smiled deviously then she took the arm that was draped over her shoulder and brought hand to her lips and sucked a finger into her mouth. Roy blinked at this out of character behavior from the blonde girl.

"What are you going," Roy asked at he felt himself tremble slightly under that gaze that she holding.

She pulled out the finger from her mouth and smiled, "Well, since you're into seducing women, I figured that you never had girls seducing _you._" She said with a hint of husky tone.

Roy removed his arm from around Winry's shoulder and scooted away from her. "Cut it out." He said flatly, eyeing her warily. He voice didn't hold the amount of resolve he had wanted it to, and he gulped reflexively.

Winry grinned slyly at the man, and stealing her courage, she scooted closer.

"What's wrong Roy? Here I thought you were a big ladies man. Perhaps that's just a rumor..." She had reached him and put a hand on his back, dragging it up along his neck and into his hair.

Roy idly noted the wonderful view of her cleavage he got as the shirt fell down one shoulder. Her face was inches away from him now, her blue eyes were dancing playfully as his dark eyes looked pointedly at her face. She shyly bit on her bottom lip slightly as she continued to idly massage his scalp, and Roy felt warmth growing in his lower belly, his breath hitched.

She leaned past his face towards his ear and whispered to him, making her voice low and sultry as her hot breath tickled his neck.

"Oh wow...it got hot in here really fast…"

She gently nibbled on the earlobe she was sliding her other hand on his firm chest.

At that moment she felt hands on her shoulders as he pushed her away gently. Winry erupted into laughter, and she slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet the giggles. He had gotten so tense when she touched him, and it was gratifying to be able to affect the womanizer so deeply.

But unbeknown to Winry, Roy's eyes darkened in unsatisfied lust.

"Winry…"

Finally she stopped her laughing, hearing Roy saying her name. She looked at him, gasping silently at the burning navy blue orbs. He closed his eyes to shake off the inappropriate thoughts that were swimming in his head. When he finally looked back to Winry again, his gaze remained the same, if not stronger.

"You think this is amusing, Winry?" his voice dropped to a rough whisper.

"W-what?" Winry asked, being befuddled over his question.

"You shouldn't play with people like that." His voice was so rough that Winry felt shivers run down her spine.

"Roy, it was just a joke. I wasn't trying to-,"

"You know for over two years, I watched you struggle with Edward, and every time you would come to me for comfort, you never asked how I felt."

Roy was staring at her, his gaze burning her, and it was making her nervous and anxious at the same time. She began to back away from him but she couldn't budge from his hands on her shoulders. He slid his hands down her arms to her hands and held them firmly in his own.

"Maybe it was your love for Ed that blinded you to what was right in front of you. Was that it? Is that why you couldn't see me right in front of you? It's quite a tangled web, isn't it? You wanted Ed to see you and I wanted you to see _me_."

Her eyes widened in shock. _Does that mean he…?_ _All this time, I was trying to get Ed to notice and appreciate me that I didn't even consider what Roy's position was in all of this,_ she thought sadly as she looked away from his gaze.

Roy sighed when she looked away. Now this was a mess. He had to open his big mouth!

"Listen, I know how you feel about Ed. Maybe we should...just pretend this never happened." He tried to sound encouraging, and even managed a smile, but when she turned to look at him again, there was an emotion in her eyes he wasn't expecting: Anger.

"Gosh, don't men ever listen!" Winry screeched, rounding on a shocked Roy.

"Er…" Roy could only sit uncomfortably under her blazing gaze.

"Maybe if you actually used your brains for once! I swear, I feel like I'm talking to myself with no one actually paying attention to _anything _I say! Instead you make up your little theories for why I feel a certain way without bothering to ask if it's even true! May I ask, WHEN have I EVER said I was _in love_ with Ed!" Winry finished her rant by staring blazingly at Roy who was thoroughly confused.

"You were upset because Ed didn't love you back!" Roy could feel a headache coming on in the form of a ranting blonde haired woman with a wrench.

"I just want him to appreciate me and want me around! I never said I was in love with him! He's like my brother for crying out loud! I love him, like family, that's all." Winry took in large gulps of air in hopes of calming herself down as Roy sat in silence taking this new information in.

"You sure get worked up over family…" he managed to speak finally, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Winry smiled sheepishly at him, feeling better after her little rant.

"Well yeah, family is really important you know. And I thought they were the only ones that could really care for me, since we grew up together you know." She paused and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "I guess they aren't the only ones anymore…"

"They were never the only ones." Roy replied simply, his face showing how sincere he was.

Winry felt joy swell in her heart knowing that someone was actually giving her the love she wanted. The great thing was that she felt she could give him love in return. She squeezed his hand gratefully, which was something like a sign as he leaned his head in towards her. He was stopped from accomplishing his goal, however, when Winry spoke abruptly.

"What about Edward? He won't be happy about this." She smirked at the man who rolled his eyes in return.

"Please. He's in no position to tell you or me what to do." Roy leaned forward again but was, yet again, stopped by Winry.

"Does this mean you love me?"

Roy hung his head, his patience growing slim. If she didn't let him kiss her soon, he was going to explode. How strange it was, woman usually were the ones confessing their love to _him_, and now it was the other way around. This girl did strange things to him, and he was finding it hard to be angry about it.

"Well?" She prodded, grinning like mad at the defeated look he had. He mumbled something unintelligible, his bangs hanging over his eyes.

"What was that?" She giggled until he suddenly grabbed her, holding her against his chest. Bright blue met jet black as their eyes locked.

"Yes, I love you, Winry."

In a fragment of a second, his mouth was on hers, tasting her hungrily. Winry paused for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and reacting in a similar manner. When they broke apart to breathe, Roy was looking at her expectantly. Winry allowed her eyes to stay shut for another moment before they fluttered open to look at the handsome man before her.

"I…love you, too." She voiced with honesty, looking at him dreamily. He really was the sexiest man she had ever seen.

Pleased, Roy did what he did best; he smirked and pulled her closer and pressed his lips softly to hers once again. This kiss was softer, less intense, but still full of passion. Winry felt her whole being warm as a tingling sensation rushed from her lips to the base of her spine.

It wasn't long before Roy began to let his hands and lips wander. Roy's lips moved from Winry's mouth to the side of her smooth jaw and down the slope of her neck. Roy's hands slide up her arms and they rested on her shoulders.

Winry softly moaned at the felling of Roy's soft lips on her neck. Soon she buried her hands in his slightly damp hair as his hands moved to her waist, and he's lifting the shirt slightly, his hands roaming under to caress her bare back. He stopped as he pulled his hands away and lifted his head away from her. Winry moaned from the loss of contact.

She was a bit surprised that Roy had a look of slight shame on his expression.

"Winry, I'm sorry for…" he started but trying to find the words to say was hard.

"Why? We're not doing anything wrong. I'm twenty-one and I can do what I please. And I want this and I want you, Roy. Please don't stop." She said softly.

Roy was pleased with how mature she was being about the situation and glad she didn't want to stop on the same token.

"All right, but if you want to stop, just tell me."

Almost hesitantly, Roy leaned towards her again to kiss her again. Gradually, he dropped his uncertainty and began to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue seeking entrance as he licked her bottom lip, so she parted her lips and let him in. His tongue gently swirled around hers, and then he explored the warm crevice of her mouth.

He pulled away as they needed to breathe. His hands moved to the large shirt and he stopped and looked at Winry. Seeing her nodding, he gripped the edge of the shirt and pulled it up and off her head. He blinked that she wasn't wearing a bra. He brought both hands to her full breasts and the sensitive nipples that hardened instantly. He began to massage them, and then took one of her taught nipples into his hot mouth and suckled gently.

Winry let out a low cry of pleasure. He nipped gently drawing another cry from her. Roy turned his attention to her other mound. He massaged her other breast as he sucked on the other one. During the ministrations on her chest, Winry pulled anxiously at his shirt, wanting to remove the fabric. Realizing this, Roy pulled away from her chest and pulled his tank top over his head, exposing his lean and muscled chest to her. Winry eagerly let her hands roam over his chest, delighted as when his muscles danced at her touch.

She fingered a particularly long scar over his upper chest, tickling it lightly. She leaned into his chest and gently kissed the disfigurement causing Roy's breathing to quicken. Roy's head was spinning as her light touches brought scorching fire to his body. Scooping her half naked body into his arms, he made a beeline for his bedroom. Winry, who's mind was already befuddled as it was, didn't notice until she was laid gently down upon silks sheets. As Winry sent fiery kisses over his pectorals, Roy managed to unbutton his pants and quickly removed them, feeling the welcoming friction against his now hard member. He also removed his boxers and moments later he is unabashedly naked before her.

Realizing the man now stood unclothed before her, Winry's eyes looked away from the naked Roy, blushing furiously. She then felt a hand under her chin to face him. What she saw was gentle eyes looking at her, "Don't be scared."

"I'm not!" she huffed, blushing furiously.

"Prove it." He smirked.

Holding his eyes with hers, she pulled off the boxers that was given to her and kicked them off her legs, leaving her completely nude before him. But when Roy's lustful gaze looks over her body, she blushed heavily and she had to stop herself from pulling a sheet up. He chuckled at the sudden change in Winry's resolve and pulled her into his arms, allowing their bare chests to press together.

Roy pulled back to look in his lover's eyes. _Is this what it's really like to be loved? God, I hope it is._ He thought as he held her close to himself.

Gently he laid her on the bed, her head resting on the pillows. He leaned over her and kissed her deeply. He allowed a hand to lazily trace down her neck, past her breasts, over her stomach and then travel lower. Winry squirmed in pleasure as he touched her, causing him to smile deviously against her lips. Roy gently stroked her moist folds before inserting finger into her passage, easing her tightness in preparation for a much larger invasion. She sucked in a breath sharply, her fingers digging in his back when he pumped his finger in and out. After a few moments, he added another finger, and she writhed pleasantly below him as he moved his fingers slowly within her. Feeling his own need peek from hearing the noises she was making, Roy finally withdrew his fingers from her body and parted her legs as he placed himself between them. Roy looked back down at Winry, she was looking back at him, her blue eyes filled with need.

"Winry. This is going to hurt at first." He whispered as he stroked her cheek.

She nodded, knowing that it would hurt for the first time. She wrapped her arms around his lower back. Then she felt the firm press of his hardness against the opening and he slid into her slowly, watching her face carefully. He gently kissed away the tears flowing down her cheeks as he neared her barrier.

"Forgive me," he said softly then pushed forward, breaking her virginity swiftly, and stopped moving, waiting for her pain to subside before continuing.

Winry whimpered in pain and her fingers dug into his lower back. Stinging tears filled her eyes but Roy kissed them away, whispering loving words to soothe her, to ease her pain. He felt so honored she had allowed him to do this, and he wanted her first time to wonderful. He wanted her to know he would do whatever he could to make sure she was alright and loved.

Soon her breathing returned to normal, the pain passing as her body grew accustomed to him. She smiled up at him as she stroked his back, "I'm ready now. Move."

Certain that Winry wasn't in any pain, Roy slowly rocked his hips against hers, his eyes shut in bliss. He grunted with each thrust in, keeping it at a slow pace. The pleasure was seep through him as he kept the slow easy pace. Winry was moaning softly at the sensations Roy was giving her. He buried his face in her neck, kissing softly at the soft flesh as his kept his pace.

As he gently licked along the shell of her ear and tugged on her earlobe with his teeth, he couldn't keep the slow rhythm any longer. Gradually he picked up the pace, his thrusting becoming faster and harder. And gradually, her moans becomes louder as the pace increasing. Roy found his breath staggered, as he growled at the feel of his young lover underneath him. He gripped her hips as sweat rolls down their bodies. Winry never thought that making love would feel this wonderful. She felt as though Roy was winding some concealed cord tighter within her body.

As he continued to make love to her, she noticed that his sweaty hand gripped one of her hands and interlacing her fingers with his. She then noticed that he was looking right at her, his face filled with ecstasy and concentrating on the sensations. "You all right?" he gasped out.

She was trying to catch some air as she nods her head, grateful that he was concerned for her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she feels her limit was near. He watched in enthrallment as Winry's breasts would bounce slightly with each stroke, how her head was thrown back on the damp pillow, and how her face was scrunched in utter rapture. This is where she is most beautiful, he thought as he tightened his hand with hers. Winry could tell that his limit was near as he buried his face in her neck, muttering her name into it.

A few minutes later the pressure that had been building within her released and Winry arched her back as raw ecstasy washed through her. White lights appeared in her vision and she screamed out Roy's name. Making sure that she was completely spent, he pressed his hips frantically a few more times until he let out a cry, holding her close to his body tightly as pleasure went through him.

He collapsed on Winry but kept most his weight off her. Roy panted into Winry's chest. His breathing was as ragged as was hers, both of their bodies coated in a fine sheen of sweat, their bangs plastered around their heads. When their breathing was mostly under control, he slowly slid out of her then lifted her off the bed to pull the sheets down and cover them both. He pulled her in his arms and he kissed her softly.

Roy sighed. "God Winry, that was beautiful."

Winry nodded in agreement then reached up and kissed his cheek. "Roy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where do you see this going?" she started but she became nervous. "Are… we lovers?"

Roy blinked sleepily at Winry's nervous question. "Well, that depends on you, actually. Just because we made love doesn't automatically mean we're bonded forever. It depends on if you want a relationship with me. But know this, when I said I loved you, I meant it."

Winry nodded in understanding, looked into his half lidded eyes.

Winry thought about how far she and Roy had come since Al had gotten his body back. Every time she would visit Central with and without Ed and Al, she would make sure she visited Mustang. Mostly they would spend some time together to take Winry's frustrations off her mind. Roy wouldn't mind being in the company of the young Rockbell when she would come to him to cheer her by taunting the midget. Sure she heard about his womanizing reputation from the military personnel, but when she asked about it, Roy would tell her that they were pure exaggeration. Ed would tell her to stay away from him because Roy was untrustworthy and a skirt chaser. But during Winry's experience with Roy, she saw that, though he did seem to go through a lot of women, he didn't mistreat them. It seemed they just didn't give him the spark he had been looking for. Winry's stomach did flip flops when she realized she had been the spark and didn't know it till now.

Making up her decision, she smiled brightly up at her lover. "Yes. I want to be with you, too. And I don't care what Ed says about my decision. And I love you too, Roy."

Roy genuinely smiled and took one of her hands and kissed her fingers. Soon after Winry became sleepy as she felt her eyes droop, finally succumbing to sleep. Roy watched her sleeping face for a while then he kissed her forehead before falling asleep himself.

_Next day… _

Edward walked into the Fuhrer's office in frustration. Most of last night, he and Al had been looking for Winry after she had run out on him. After they called off the search, Al was constantly scolding him for being so insensitive to Winry. Ed was genuinely sorry for what he had said, he had just been shocked at the time and said the first things that came to his scrambling mind.

When he plopped down in the leather couch, irritation was still on his mind.

"Can you make this quick, Fuhrer? I need to look for Winry." Edward said.

"Which brings me to why I brought you here, Edward," Roy said seriously.

Ed's head snapped up to Roy at the comment. He glared at Mustang, "What are you talking about? Do you know where Winry is?"

Roy smirked. "I was with a beautiful woman last night." Roy's face light up happily as he said it, causing Ed to scowl.

"I feel sorry for the girl that was dumb enough to fall for your charms, much less sleep with you. Bet your 'equipment' came up short."

Roy's eyes darkened at that comment. Deciding to stop beating around the bush, he smirked, "Winry didn't seem to mind. In fact, unlike you, I didn't come up short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A…." Ed yelled but stopped abruptly, letting the statement sink in his head.

Edward's eyes widened in shock then narrowed dangerously. "You're lying."

"Am I?" Roy offered casually, resting hands behind his head. Ed opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Hey Roy? I was wondering…oh hello _Edward._" Winry stood at the door of Roy's office looking darkly at Ed.

"Winry! There you are! Where did you go?" Ed spoke impatiently, his eyebrow ticked questioningly.

Winry couldn't help but blush but she ignored the short alchemist to approach Roy, who stood and after casting a smirk at Ed, kissed the corner of her mouth. Ed's jaw hit the floor.

"Winry, you didn't really sleep with him did you!" Ed spluttered, shock etched across his face.

If Winry's blush wasn't answer enough, the smug look on Roy's face sure was.

"Calm down Edward. What do you care who I sleep with?" Winry voiced, folding her arms across her front.

"First you say you love me, then you go and sleep with Mustang!" Ed fumed, pointing an accusing finger.

Winry sighed. "Ed, if you weren't such a dumbass you would have let me finish what I was saying to you. But instead you flew off the handle and I was too angry with you do stick around." She shook her head in annoyance but Roy patted her comfortingly. "I'm not in love with you Ed. I love you like family, and I just wanted you to want me around once in awhile. You know, actually want my company instead of acting like I'm just a pain."

Ed's eyes softened slightly, but hardened when he looked at Roy. "You probably took advantage of her!" The two glared daggers at each other but Winry spoke again.

"He didn't Ed, and he wouldn't ever do that to anyone. I love him Ed. Roy listens to me, and cares about me, and that's just something you will have to accept." Winry said in a way that Ed knew it was final.

Edward stared at Winry grumpily, not exactly thrilled over her relationship with Roy but seeing no way to get her out of it.

"Anyways, Roy, what time was it you were getting off?" Winry asked pleasantly, flashing a smile at the dark haired man.

"Around 5, and our reservation is for 6. Better come hungry." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Alright, see you then." With a last peck on the cheek and farewell wave to Ed Winry left the office closing the large oaks doors firmly behind her.

The two remaining men stared each other down for a few moments before Ed huffed and turned towards the door.

"You better not hurt her or else I'll have your ass."

Roy smirked at the short alchemist and moved out from behind his desk.

"Not to worry Edward, she's in good hands." Roy calmly pulled at one of his gloves as he approached the unsuspecting blonde. "Now, Winry might have forgiven you for all the grief you've caused her but that doesn't mean I automatically do."

Ed's eyes widened as he spotted Roy's pyrotex gloves. Dark laughter echoed throughout the room as Ed scrambled for the door. However, he was a bit too late.

_SNAP!_

_Later…_

"Hey Roy, What the hell happened here," Hughes exclaimed as he expected a charred outline that looked suspiciously like a short person against the door.

"Just a little pay back… put Ed back in his short place."

"I thought so. I heard Ed yelling a few minutes ago. What was it about this time?"

Hughes was actually taken aback by Roy's sudden change in expression. He has the same blissful expression. "It's all about a woman."

Hughes could only nod in complete understanding.

_Fin…_

**Author's Notes: **This is my first one shot lemon (ONLY one chapter!). Hope that it's good. I want to thank my beta read Miss Soupy for her frank and good suggestions. And about Misery Loves Company, ch 7 will be in the works by next week, so hang in there. The plot in the story will start to deepen. Till then later!


End file.
